It is often necessary or desirable to measure extremely weak magnetic fields. For example, it has been shown that magnetic fields generated by currents in a person's heart can be used to identify possible heart disease. However, these magnetic fields are extremely weak, often about 20 picotesla or “pT” peak-to-peak. It is typically very difficult to measure these types of weak or even weaker magnetic fields without highly specialized and expensive equipment.